


The Princess of Fortuna

by GSO



Series: The Princess of Fortuna [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Morning After, Protective Vergil (Devil May Cry), Soft Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSO/pseuds/GSO
Summary: Eva has to deal with both human and devil puberty. oh the joys of being a teenager...
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), V (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Princess of Fortuna [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968517
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

1 year later – fortuna castle ballroom  
Vergil’s violin sang in his granddaughter’s hands. He played the piano. “i almost lost her forever” he thought protectively. Eva snapped him out of his reverie. Grandfather? Do you want to stop now? Vergil opened his eyes stood up and walked over to eva, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Bad day? Eva asked. No. Not really vergil said quietly. Oh come on! You don’t fool me! Eva said shaking her head amused and exasperated. Shadow the cat padded into the room and nuzzled vergil’s leg, purring. Eva talking to her familiar said, can’t fool us can he kitty? Shadow let out an amused growl. Now, Tell me what’s wrong eva said to vergil. tears streamed once again down his face. Mundus captured and tortured you. I tried to help, but you drew away from me. It was horrifying, to watch you mentally crack like that. I had to watch as you forgot all you ever were. It nearly destroyed me to do so. Eva hugged vergil. I’m sorry. She whispered. It’s not your fault my darling. Eva took her grandfather’s hand. Kass dante and the rest of lance’s family will be here soon. Come on.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner that night  
Hey there ev! Evan called out. Is it just me or have you shrunk? Eva was standing next to her great grandfather sparda. She let out an irritated sigh and closed her eyes. Down by her feet, shadow hissed at evan. Woah...nice kitty... Shadow growled. Royce knuckled Evan on the back of the head. Evan yelped. You’re a dumb-ass. Dante hissed. Keep your mouth shut. Boys... Lance warned. Lance turned to sparda and asked who are your new friends? Sparda introduced vasile jason and castor. Well, said Lady Eva, looks like we’ll have to set up a table in the library for the children for dinner. As vincent turned to walk beside eva to the library for dinner, evan decided to put his foot in his mouth. It’s a shame little ev was born female. She doesn’t get to be a Son of Sparda. No devil trigger for her either I see. Damn shame. Eva bit her lip and stormed down the hall to the library.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner in the library  
Eva curled up on the couch miserable. Vincent approached her. Eva? Please talk to me. Vincent begged, kneeling in front of the couch. He unfurled his wings. Everything I do is never enough! I’ll never be worthy of the Sparda name! Maybe it would be better if I never existed... In that instant the door opened and vergil strode in. Vincent? I need a minute with her. Please. Of course sir. Vincent bowed and left.   
Vergil picked eva up and put her in his lap. Sweetheart? How long have you thought like that? He asked eva, spooked. Evan always says things like that. He says it’s a joke. Eva buried her face in vergil’s chest and sobbed. My dear, vergil began, evan is a moron. Ignore him for the time being. The rest of the aegis family adores you. As do we. Where do I fit in? Eva asked, sniffling.   
Dearest, You’re not just a human.” he started with soothing words and brushed his fingers through her hair.   
“I’m human like Uncle Credo and Mama…”  
My child, When Eva tensed, he continued: “You are more than human, but you are not devil. Do you understand?” Eva nodded.  
“Evan called me weak. Said I was being pathetic, But I don’t want to hurt people...  
Vergil pressed a kiss to the top of Eva’s head, and rubbed her back as she trailed off. Maybe it would be better if I never existed. Eva whispered.“Dearest, don’t say that…” Vergil begged, horror-struck.  
“But it’s true!” Eva. Listen to me. Vergil tilted her chin up to face him with his finger. You are not weak. there are true horrors you will eventually face. Horrors any being in this world can scarcely imagine. I do not say this to frighten you: You are not nothing. You possess the power to devastate anything in your path—or to create unimaginable beauty. But- the word stuck in Eva’s throat. The signs say that it’s you Eva. You’re the last of the Aesir bloodline.  
You have nothing to be ashamed of. You healed me. No matter what happens, I’ll always be with you. Forever. I love you Eva. Having said that, Vergil helped Eva to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Vergil stormed into the dining room and grabbed evan by the collar. If you EVER insult her again... He let the sentence hang. Evan jerked away from vergil. OKAY GEEZ! I’m sorry! Nice one evan. Kassy rolled her eyes. Vergil took a book off the side table. Mother? What do you know about your family line? Lady eva spoke up: The Umbra Witches are a clan of European dark arts practitioners from ancient times and the darker counterpart of the Lumen Sages. Being one of the two clans recognized as "overseers of history", the clan was formed after Lord Aesir bestowed the clan one of the Eyes of the World   
The Lumen Sages were a European clan of followers of light and the counterparts of the Umbra Witches. Both recognized as the "overseers of history", the clan was first formed after Aesir bestowed to both the Umbra and Lumen the Eyes of the World out of pity to better mankind.[1] Unlike the witches who used the demons from Inferno, the sages instead used the angels from Laguna.[2]  
Due to the events of the Clan Wars, all but one sage were killed until his death in the present time, making the end of the Lumen Sages and marking them extinct to the world.[1]   
In my family all of the females were descendants of the umbral witches. Unlike the Lumen, they formed pacts with Infernal Demons/Gods dante whistled appreciatively. So eva’s a witch then mom? Apparently. Lady eva smiled. Nero grinned. So she needs no devil trigger. Good girl. Credo ran a hand down his face. Should we worry about the order? What if agnus finds out? I’ll slit his throat the moment he does. She will be safe. I promised her that. Vergil growled. Love? Sera questioned her husband. You really need to calm down. She’s fine.


	5. Chapter 5

8 years later  
Eva took to the violin like a duck to water. On her 16th birthday she was invited to play in Redgrave city. She played in the outdoor amphitheater. All of the men rushed the stage after the show much to Spencer and gregory’s frustration. We’ll hold back the crowds for ya, eva. You and vince get outta here!  
Eva and vincent ended up at grue’s cellar and went inside. The music was blaring from a center stage. Eva wandered over to the bar. Two jello shots please. Grue plunked em down. Eva downed her shot and headed for the bathroom to change into her club clothes: a purple corset, black leather pants, and high-heeled boots.   
While she was in the restroom changing. Vincent was getting hit on by the female patrons, but politely turned them down. He was wearing: a long, open sleeveless leather coat with the sides tied together by strings, inside pockets, and a sewn-in, corset-like vest in the front, black pants with a silver chain made up of skulls on the right side of his belt and black gloves.  
Everybody in the bar heard the stage open and a circlural platform rise. On top stood eva dressed in her club clothes. She started dancing and all of the men barring grue rushed the stage. SORRY BOYS, ONLY ROOM FOR HIM! Eva pulled vincent up on the stage. They started dancing together and vincent Was lost to the arousal. Eva heard the murmurs of the crowd around them as crackles of purple and orange energy flickered off the ceiling. Eva’s fingers twitched as she shifted them back toward Vincent’s hips. Vincent’s free hand rose to cup her cheek, and eva could imagine his wings appearing. The music shifted to something deep and pulsing, like a million heartbeats under their heels. “Drinks for everyone!” Nesty shouted from the back of the bar. Vincent drunkenly crooned in eva’s ear:   
Love and harmony combine,  
And round our souls entwine  
While thy branches mix with mine,  
And our roots together join.  
Joys upon our branches sit,  
Chirping loud and singing sweet;  
Like gentle streams beneath our feet  
Innocence and virtue meet.  
Thou the golden fruit dost bear,  
I am clad in flowers fair;  
Thy sweet boughs perfume the air,  
And the turtle buildeth there.  
There she sits and feeds her young,  
Sweet I hear her mournful song;  
And thy lovely leaves among,  
There is love, I hear his tongue.  
There his charming nest doth lay,  
There he sleeps the night away;  
There he sports along the day,  
And doth among our branches play.  
Eva blushed. And whispered: you wanna do it? Really? Of course vincent replied starry eyed. Eva stopped herself. Not here right? Vincent spluttered. No, Il Chiaro Mondo. Ohhhh. Eva giggled. Let’s go!


	6. Chapter 6

Oooh... Eva slurred drunkenly as the pair entered their hotel suite. Care for a bath? Vincent said, downing the last of the tequila bottle. Eva shook her head and made a beeline for the bed. Come here... She purred. Vincent stood back and watched her strip. “beautiful...” Vincent sat down on the edge of the bed and started to take his top off. Eva nipped at his shoulder. Now now, not yet. Vincent was having trouble concentrating as aroused as he was. “ Focus, he ordered himself. Concentrate. You have Eva naked in bed. Get it together. You're almost home.”   
Earth to romeo! Helloooo... Eva growled playfully. Vincent stepped out of his clothes with a snap of his fingers. He crawled under the covers. Well, we’ll see about that eva snickered. She yanked his covers off giggling. Have it your way milady. Vincent murmured. Let go, my eva. I will catch you when you fall...  
Vincent took her into his arms and unleashed not the power of his demon, but the power of his love for this one significant woman. In another grand irony, she held power of him. No one else ever would. Loyalty was written upon his lips. Protection swelled in the hot spring of his blood. Entangled, Vincent and Eva spent the last of the dying light of dusk in the anguish and imperfections they shared. Buried deep inside each other was that missing piece the other failed to see. As they whispered of their fears and desires, the morning sun climbed into the sky.  
As their time together ended. Eva whispered:  
Sleeping Lyca lay;  
While the beasts of prey,  
Come from caverns deep,  
View'd the maid asleep  
While the lioness,  
Loos'd her slender dress,  
And naked they convey'd  
To caves the sleeping maid   
Vincent’s brain fired. Muttering A long stream of demonic profanities. I’M A DEAD MAN! NERO AND VERGIL ARE GOING TO KILL ME! Eva muttered, relax sweet v. I did birth control spells all last week. Chill. Come on. Vincent ran his hands through his hair with a groan.


	7. Chapter 7

Fortuna castle 1 week later  
Eva’s stomach roiled with sickness. She sequestered herself in her rooms. Most solid food refused to stay down no matter what she attempted to eat. Trying to sleep seemed a waste of effort. A knock came at her door. Eva? Sweetie? What’s wrong? Grandma sera? Eva rasped out. I’m coming in...  
As sera strode into the room, she noticed something was off about her granddaughter. Cold sweat covered eva’s quivering body as she moaned and writhed in bed, Breathing fast and shallow, she closed her eyes and pressed her hands to her belly. Sweetheart? Sera said gently you need to breathe. Deep slow breaths, okay? Eva gathered a breath, wincing. “Grandma...I think I’m pregnant. Sera’s hand loosened on her grandaughter’s. “How sure are you?” “I can’t eat. I can’t sleep. My stomach is in constant turmoil!” She panted through the reasoning. “…and I haven’t bled this month.” Eva’s face contorted as nausea slammed her again. She half-expected to choke on her own vomit, but a pair of strong arms propped her up as she threw up. Are you alright love? Vincent? Eva burst into tears. Vincent kissed eva’s sweat soaked hair. Oh my god... What happened sweet v? Vincent smiled. I talked to vergil. He’s not really that angry all things considered. Sera chuckled. Of course not. He and I had the same experience you’re having now. Eva giggled light headed. So nobody told you guys what happens when you- eva wiggled her eyebrows. Well, we didn’t think about that till afterwards. Eva burst out laughing. Nero kyrie and vergil strode in. Nero said: I’m gonna be a grandfather? Oh my god...Vergil put a hand on his son’s shoulder and winked at Vincent. Honey? We’ve got to get some food into you kyrie urged her daughter. You need to go see a doctor. I made an appointment for you with Agnus for this evening.


	8. Chapter 8

Research facility – that evening  
Eva entered the room with vincent and vergil at her back, while dante and nero guarded the door from the outside. Won’t you please lay down on the exam table so I can check your progress princess? Angus said a little too calmly for vergil’s liking. He scowled. Agnus turned to vergil. I’m afraid you’ll have to wait outside lord sparda. As will the boy. Don’t leave me! Eva whimpered. Whatever you need to do can be done with us here Vergil barked. I’ve never liked you agnus. So just get on with it so we can take her home! Have it your way, your lordship. Agnus eyes grew wide as equipment beeped a steady rhythm while processing its initial findings. “I’m picking up…a faint power signature…” A disturbing excitement glistened in his gaze. “Cell structure is abnormal…” he glanced at eva, mouth agape, caught between abhorrence and amazement. “Nephil DNA.” The screen beeped again at a different pitch. He glanced back at the screen, studying a few scans. “It’s fully formed, but it’s not too large. I think I can remove it fairly easily.   
I’ve extracted demon viscera many a time.” Agnus rummaged in drawers for a scalpel, forceps, a suctioning device, and a tinted jar. “It’s a similar method. he bustled about the lab, fetching sterile containers of various sizes, surgical gloves, and syringes. Agnus turnd away from his workstation and snapped his fingers. three blade-like artificial demons stabbed through Vergil’s body pinning him to the wall grating against his ribs when he tried to take a deeper breath. It didn't help that Yamato had been knocked out of his hand at the same time he was impaled. Vergil coughed, feeling a dribble of blood slide down his chin, and cautiously watched the man circling him like a carrion feeder. Another was summoned pinning vincent to the wall. Agnus grabbed a scalpel and walked over to the exam table. "Do try to remain calm, princess. Otherwise you might injure yourself, and that could affect our test results," Agnus said slyly. “Stay away from me!” Eva shouted, stepping back. “You will not kill our baby!” Squeezing her eyes shut against the needle stabbing into her skin. She felt something cold sliding through her veins and tasted bitter metal creeping up the back of her tongue. Not having much experience with drugs, eva couldn't even begin to guess what had just been put into her. This was very, very bad. Eva screamed as agnus plunged the scalpel into her womb ripping it open, though she felt no pain. Agnus lifted something from her body and she passed out Vergil let out a roar. No... Not this. No, please..." Vincent moaned. The door slid open and dante entered luce drawn. Fuck you agnus. stay away from my great niece you dime a dozen shitheel! Dante roared. Don’t try to follow us or I will FUCKING kill you. Got it?! Eva eyes fluttered open at the sound. Enough dante vergil muttered.  
Eva pressed her knees together. i’m bleeding... She whimpered convulsing in pain. Vergil approached the table and took off his coat using it to help stop the hemorrhaging from eva’s womb. what can we do Verge? Dante asked Just keep her conscious. Stay with us, eva, sweetheart okay? Dante begged. Damn! She’s losing too much blood. Nero! find me a tourniquet. A rag, a shirt. Nero found a rag. keep the pressure steady. “come on sweetie, you’re gonna make it, okay? Don’t give in, not now!” Eva passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

Eva awoke sometime later with a groan. She tried to sit up but vincent gently eased her back against the pillows. You’re awake eva...how are you feeling? Tired. She repiled. She shuddered, then cried out in pain. The rest of the family came in to her room. Evie? Just go back to sl- vergil cut his father off. Vincent grabbed eva’s hand as a cold sweat broke out across her forehead. Eva? Sera began. When we first brought you home you were bleeding heavily out of your vaginal passage. When your grandma eva did a scan, she found nothing in your womb. I’m going to assume that the heavy bleeding was your body’s way of expelling the dead fetus. I’m sorry sweetie, but it looks like you lost the baby.  
Eva launched herself off the bed with an agonized cry, but vergil caught her. You need to stay still dearest. Shhhh.... Just try and go back to sleep...i’m sorry.... Eva muttered as she cried herself out on vergil’s shoulder. Shhh… Everything's alright. You're safe. We're here with you," Vergil soothed. I can't hold on any longer. Eva muttered. Vergil winced, tears streaming down his cheeks. He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes as if it would somehow slow the tears that were drowning him. DON’T DO THAT EVA, NOT AGAIN. Vergil begged. I don’t think my heart could take it... Eva rolled her eyes and said no, not that! M’ sleepy...silly... Vergil choked out a relieved laugh, planted a kiss on her crown and gently tucked her in, holding her hand as she fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Fortuna castle 3 months later  
Eva had been bedridden with grief and despair over losing their baby. Vincent tried to console her but she just pushed him away. LEAVE ME! Eva screeched in despair. But Vincent stayed firm. Eva collapsed against him weeping. You want a child. You have always wanted children. And I can't have them... Vincent kissed her forehead. I know love I know... When that bastard ripped our baby from my body, I knew then that I could never again give you children. Vincent wrapped his arms around eva and crooned in her ear:  
What greater vow is there  
Than the feelings shared:  
That no matter the time,  
Or the place,  
We will still choose our fate  
To be forever entwined.  
Eva nuzzled his neck. Thank you for staying love... Eva, You are the most important thing in my life. And my love for you will never change. Come on. Let’s go see my parents. Vincent helped her stand.


	11. Chapter 11

Vincent’s house later that day  
Eva. Don’t you blame yourself for this. Understood? Vasile said gentle but firm. My son loves you and quite frankly so do my wife and i. Where did I go wrong? I should’ve been stronger... Eva took a deep breath. “Might controls everything. And without strength, you can't protect anything. Let alone yourself.” What do I do? I’m not strong enough...I don’t even have a devil trigger... Eva, you are not alone. You don't have to fight alone. You don't have to be the sole protector. You are not made of unbreakable steel. You can lean on us. What he said. Eva jumped as castor and jason and their sons poked their heads through the window. Vasile rolled his eyes. Eva snickered. Vincent groaned in frustration.


	12. Chapter 12

Eva trained hard much to her great grandmother’s consternation. Your body hasn’t fully healed yet sweetheart. You’ll make it worse. Eva thought to herself in a panic Don't stop. Don't think. Don't feel. You have to keep moving. Don't stop. Don't think. Don't feel. Without power, you cannot protect anything. Not even yourself. Don't stop. Don't think. Don't feel. A tremor shook the castle and the doors blew open. A man strode through with his demon escort he wore a white trenchcoat with a high collar lined with gold, white shirt, pants and greaves. He dashed over to eva gripping her by the hair. Lord mundus requests your presence daughter of Aesir. If I say no? Eva spat. I’m afraid I must...insist. You have 24 hours to set your affairs in order. After that I will escort you to mundus. The doors slammed closed.


	13. Chapter 13

Abandoned Sparda manor the next day  
Eva’s whole family stood with her in the living room. Eva! Please don’t do this! Vergil begged. Eva walked over to vergil from her place by the mantle and hugged him. if I don’t do this other people will die! Don’t they matter? You ran once. We didn’t see each other again until mundus had already broken you. I won’t be able to live with myself knowing I sent you into that. It’s my decision Grandfather. Better me than you. Eva. It’s time modeus spoke up. Eva turned and walked away from vergil. Approaching the hellgate she said: everyone, I’ll be back in two years. She and modeus walked through the hellgate and the last thing she heard was Vergil screaming NO! EVA! PLEASE COME BACK!


	14. Chapter 14

Hell – wastelands  
You might want to- modeus cut off as eva landed in the dirt. WHAT WAS THAT?! Eva screamed.  
Hey! Watch the wingspan kiddo! Who’s there? Modeus hissed. The nephil held his hands up. That you modeus? Mateus? What are you doing out this far? That rat bastard mundus kidnapped my children. I left Athena at home. What a thing to do eva hissed. And just how were you planing to go about rescuing them?   
Who’s the kid? Mateus asked I came here to protect the human world. Names eva eva redgrave. I can help you rescue your children, since I have a bone to pick with mundus as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Mateus’ home  
Eva and mateus strode inside. Mateus went to the table and gave athena a kiss. The children? She asked worried. Couldn’t get close to the cathedral love. I’m sorry. Athena saw eva. And the necklace she was wearing. She smiled. So you are the one who holds vincent’s heart she mused aloud. Eva blushed. E-excuse me? Who are you? I’m his older sister. Why has he never mentioned you? I made it so that my family would forget about me after they slipped through to the human world. What? You think that’s a noble sacrifice? Eva hissed. My family would rather die than forget about me! THAT’S IT! I’m going to rescue your kids, kick mundus’ ass and reunite you with your family topside. But-athena spluttered. This situation is all kinds of messed up. I won’t let you refuse. This I promise, on my name, as Eva Sparda.” Eva growled. Mateus piped up, care for an alternative means of transportation milady? Eva cussed under her breath.


	16. Chapter 16

Eva crept through the halls of mundus’ palace toward the dungeons. She opened the trap door and began to decend the stairs. Childish sobbing echoed off the walls. ...that big mean man in the scary armor... You have to be a good girl okay? Dad’ll come save us! Eva neared the cell grabbing the keys. She peered inside and put a finger to her lips. Unlocking the cell she motioned for the kids to step out. She cut a hole in space with yamato. Now go. The portal closed behind the children and she headed for the cathedral.  
When eva reached the cathedral, mundus smiled. Hello...Vigilia....with a screech eva threw herself at mundus.   
They tore back and forth across the city. All at once eva felt an enormus presence in her head.  
...you are the one...the one who will help me rewrite this plane.... Eva opened her eyes. In one she saw red the other blue. Mundus screamed for mercy. She snapped the fingers of her right hand and mundus was encased in a blue crystal that slowly shrunk out of existence. Eva blinked and the colors in her eyes disappeared. ...we’ll see each other again, Daughter.... Eva passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

...va? Can you hear me? Vergil’s voice brought eva slowly back to conciousness. Grandfather? Eva mumbled groggily. Thank god... Nero said relieved. Sweetie, don’t scare us like that....sorry dad... Eva turned over and slept.


	18. Chapter 18

SO LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT. YOU’RE TELLING ME THAT MY SIXTEEN YEAR OLD DAUGHTER IS THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THIS REALITY?! AND JUST TO PUT ICING ON THE CAKE, THERE’S THIS GOD LIKE ENTITY WHO CAN USE HER LIKE A GODDAMN MARRIONETTE WHENEVER HE FEELS LIKE IT?! WELL?! Nero howled. Kyrie touched her husband’s shoulder. Nero. Calm down. Please. Nero buried his face in his hands, shaking. I’m afraid. the power she wields might kill her. It’ll be all my fault. No nero. Vergil said softly. Don’t blame yourself. If the blame must be laid, lay it at the feet of Aesir. Where is this son of a bitch? I’ll just go kill him and get it over with damn it!   
The door opened and eva and her great grandparents walked in. Eva rolled her eyes. Dad. It’s not that simple. First off, he needs me alive. Second, we have to deal with agnus and Sanctus first, because Vasile Jason and Castor are missing.


	19. Chapter 19

Eva was in the throne room when the doors burst open. You will come with me Princess. Agnus hissed. What have you done with them agnus?! Where are they?! Agnus snapped his fingers and three angelos entered: Vasile Angelo Jason Angelo and Castor Angelo. The color drained from eva’s face.   
she felt the urge to just level the entire island. Every single man, woman and child. Make them flee in terror at the heir of the Saviour that they had supposedly revered. But even in her rage, eva clung on to one thing. Vasile’s grandchildren. Even if this island was beyond salvation, she couldn’t destroy the new home of her niece and nephew. Agnus, meet crimson queen you dime a dozen shitheel! She drew her blade and lunged using a combination of Royal Guard and Dark Slayer styles.  
Once outside Eva kicked agnus into a corner of the courtyard. Chest heaving she summoned Griffon and Nightmare: DEMONS OF THE INFERNAL ABYSS I COMMAND YOU TO GIVE ME YOUR POWER! Lightning rained from the sky and scorched agnus until he transformed and flew off. The three angelos exploded. Eva heared footsteps. “fortuna opera house. Go.” Eva devil-triggered and flew off.


	20. Chapter 20

AGNUS! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU COWARD! Eva roared. Ah...Welcome, Princess” a voice rang out, the theatre’s acoustics amplifying it. “I must say, despite keeping that little treasure of a devil trigger away from us. You could have joined us in our righteous crusade, bringing the true power of the Saviour to the world, ridding the world of the unworthy. But alas, “you wished to keep that power all to yourself.” “You Kidnapped Vasile, and left his eldest a lifetime of guilt, believing that she was a poor daughter to a father she can now NEVER apologize to. You will leave this island never to return. This is not a negotiation. I have little I want, beyond the safety and happiness of my family, and my home. Fortuna has no room for people who will spit in the face of love, which is supposed to be the light and hope of humanity. Or would you like to turn your back against the very treasure of humanity that The Saviour protected? Then let me make this clear: I will not have that. Not here, upon my family’s legacy. Eva turned around only to get a bullet in the back. She sank to one knee.


	21. Chapter 21

...did everyone just see that? Nero blinked. How the hell does she have a devil trigger? I can explain. Modeus? I found the devil dna in her blood and awakened it. Spencer punched modeus. Couldn’t botther telling her about it could ya?! That was foolish modeus. Sparda growled.


	22. Chapter 22

One of us dies today agnus hissed. Fine by me eva shot back. Griffon circled overhead cackling. That's all right, superstar, go on with your bad self. Go ahead, I got this. Eva rolled her eyes. Come, Nightmare! Eva leapt onto nightmare and used strongpoint. The laser obliterated the opera. Eva followed up with Royal Guard.  
Eva, save some for me sweetheart. As you wish dante. Vincent came flying over. My god... Eva are you alright? Let’s go find your family vincent.


	23. Chapter 23

3 hours later – agnus’ lab  
Eva and Vincent found the comatose bodies of Castor Vasile and Jason, laying there on some sort of medical beds, tubes connecting to them, like a coma patient. And considering how weak their auras were, they practically were. Are they- vincent started to ask. Eva nodded and choked out: brain dead. Eva spoke: I’ll go turn- no. Please. Don’t. Vincent begged. Not yet. In walked the rest of the group: sparda, vincent’s mother, athena, mateus their two children lady eva spencer greg and their mothers. They said their good-byes.  
In the hall eva found vergil, who said nothing but wrapped his arms around her in loving comfort. Eva broke down sobbing. Shhhh. Vergil shushed her. My fau- eva started but vergil put a finger to her lips. No. She hung her head. Two fingers tapped her under the chin to force her gaze back up, and Vergil stared at her seriously. This was agnus. If you take the blame for everything dearest, you’ll make yourself ill. The best we can do is clean up after the mess," vergil told her. He planted a kiss on her crown. "We're Spardas. That's what we do. But- eva started. No more, evie. Sparda spoke letting out a deep purr of regret. Vergil locked eyes with his father mouthing: we need to get her home.


	24. Chapter 24

Fortuna castle the funeral  
As sparda spoke mourning the deaths of his friends, Eva stared off into space. “my future father in law...dead by my own hand...” Eva’s vision started to tunnel and she blacked out.  
The realm of chaos  
Eva opened her eyes to almost blinding white. The voice of Aesir echoed and boomed around her.  
The place in which you stand is The heart of Chaos, wherein lies the soul of the Universe, and it is in this place that thou wilt gain the power to fulfill thy calling. I have seen the coming of the prophesied hour—a time when my Daughter can complete her ascension. And only by my Daughter’s hand can the Demon be banished and the Light restored to this world. my Daughter shall be granted the power to banish the darkness, but the blood price must be paid. To cast out the Demon and usher in dawn’s light will cost the life of my Daughter. I HAVE A BETTER IDEA. Eva roared, words layered through her demonic vocal chords. WHY DON’T YOU GO FUCK YOURSELF! So be it. Aesir boomed. Eva felt herself fall.  
Fortuna castle eva’s room  
Eva woke to the feeling of Vergil cupping her cheek. He kissed her forehead. Eva? Are you really alive? Yes...why? Eva found she had no strength when she tried to move. Ah ah ah ah! Vergil scolded lightly. Can you drink some water for me eva? Her great-grandmother asked. I’ll try eva mouthed. She managed to drink the water and promptly fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

1 year later eva’s room  
the black sun pulsed in the sky. It almost looked like an eclipse, a dark shape surrounded by flaming corona, but no one would be fooled into believing that after nearly a year of this faux daytime. Night was even worse. The moon was just gone.  
“so it begins” eva muttered. The order of the sword was dead. Among them, Only Credo had been granted a peaceful death. He went to sleep one evening never to wake again. Nova and Leo stood beside their great granddaughter. In the background Vergil paced agitated. He stopped and walked over to his granddaughter and came completely emotionally unglued. Please! Don’t leave me! Vergil wept. Let me do it! I beg you! I love you! Grandfather...sometimes for the greater good sacrifices must be made. Eva sighed. She walked outside of fortuna castle and there stood the rest of her family. She focused on vincent gregory and spencer. I leave it to you. Walk tall…my friends. Godspeed…and take care...Majesty. Spencer replied, because Vincent was weeping uncontrollably. Eva her great grandmother and her mother boarded the boat headed for the redgrave city ruins.   
Redgrave city- ruins  
Let’s end this. Right ladies? Yes. Kyrie spoke. Eva Redgrave. Kneel before me! Aesir boomed out. Eva laughed, giving the deity the middle finger. The three ladies tore through the ruins. Ending up in the woods outside the abandoned sparda manor. Eva turned to her mother and grandmother. Let’s get ‘I’m ladies. The three rose into the air and the battle began. Eva used her magic to call the weapons of her family: the sparda, yamato rebellion, blue rose, Durandal and last but not least crimson queen. She flew at aesir, and sliced him relentlessly punctuated by bullets. After a while aesir fell. YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH THIS WORLD AGAIN. eva boomed out, words layered through her demonic vocal chords. She felt herself fall.


	26. Chapter 26

Fortuna castle 6 months later- eva’s room  
Untold days had passed. At some point, Nero and Kyrie had both climbed into Eva’s bed with Vergil and the three of them lay in a nest surrounding her. Vergil called her. He begged. He pleaded.  
He had no notion of whether or not she could hear him. If she was aware of her grandfather's despair, she gave no outward sign. Vergil was helpless to do anything, save hold her and mourn. If she was truly gone, how could he carry on? Already he had lost her once. Let him not live through her death again, this time for real. Nero touched his father’s hand alerting him to eva’s movements.   
"Oh, Eva. My Eva. My little girl." Vergil wrapped his arms around her and crushed her against his chest.  
After a moment of stunned silence, Nero threw himself against them, hugging Eva from behind, and Kyrie wrapped her arms around all three of them. They remained that way until Eva began to squirm. "I can't breathe in here," she complained. Nero and Kyrie let go—reluctantly. Vergil loosened his hold only to take her face in his hands once more. "Never do that to me again dearest. I thought I'd lost you." Vergil choked out. That bastard tore you apart didn’t he dad? Nero said grumpily. Yes my son, he did. Vergil whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. All of the nightmares I had when she was little were his doing. Shadow padded into the room, meowing. She jumped up on the bed and started licking vergil. He burst out laughing. Then shadow pounced on eva and started licking. Good kitty. Vergil rumbled joyously. Hey! Eva exclaimed giggling.


	27. Chapter 27

Fortuna castle – 2 years later  
Inhuman screeching came down the hall from Eva and Vincent’s room. VINCENT! I’LL TEAR OUT YOUR _____ AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR _____, AND THEN YOU’LL HAVE TO _____ SIDEWAYS! Nero dissolved into laughter. That’s not funny...Vincent grumbled. Spencer and Gregory were there with grue(Jessica tiki and nesty were helping deliver eva’s baby)  
3 hours later  
Vincent and eva were cuddling in bed, each holding a twin. I wish your father was here vincent. He’d have loved his other grandbabies. Vincent remembering how dante got him going, said: can we home school them? Please love? Eva rolled her eyes. I told you not to listen to Dante, Vincent. And it’s way too early for that...


End file.
